


The Princess of Love and Beauty & the King Slayer

by evilkitty23



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei is a big bitch, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jaime is an asshole, Magic, Medieval Medicine, Rhaegar and Lyanna are OTP, Romance, Twin sister, cant handle how handle brother wants something he's not related to, gonna say its a magical trait from the Targaryen side, lol got Jon Snow with Cassia, sexy asshole tho, since that side of the family does have Dragon's blood in their veins, the OFC has visions, the world of Westeros, then the Lannisters, they gonna annoy each other at first, twins everywhere apparently, which we don't talk about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkitty23/pseuds/evilkitty23
Summary: Cassia is a Bastard, a child of Rhaegar Targaryen. The unknown twin sister to Jon Snow that was put into hiding for she bore the traits of a Targaryen while he carried that of a Stark. When Cassia is forced from her home by those sent to kill another Targaryen, she is told to go to Winterfell to find out who her Mother truly was. When she gets there, everything doesn't go as she had hoped they would, finding out so much about herself and her family.





	1. Promise me..

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing one of my favorite pieces that I lost interest in before, back to the world! This time on a new platform that isn't crappy because Archive of Our Own is, honestly, the best site I've come across!
> 
> Just recently, I got my muse back for this so, I'm gonna be posting on here. Since I've gotten so far on fanfiction.net with this, it will be updated more often until I get to where I originally stopped at.
> 
> Until then, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story._

* * *

_"Promise me, Ned."_ Were the last words spoken by Lyanna Stark, as her Brother Eddard stood over her holding a baby boy. Her son. When he agreed to the promise, she passed on peacefully knowing that her children were safe. But, where was the other baby?

Shortly after the birthing of the twins, a boy and a girl, the young mid-wife saw that the girl had the Targaryen hair and offered to protect the child. To keep her from Robert Baratheon's war hammer and judgement. Weak, desperate, bleeding and afraid Lyanna agreed to the offer from the loyal woman, placing a small kiss on her baby girl's forehead only to watch her leave in the midwife's arms.

* * *

**Eighteen years later - Trident**

"Cassia! What did I tell you about sneaking out?" The now middle aged Mid-wife auburn haired Eira scolded the young lady as she dragged her back into their little cottage in the woods.

Cassia ran her fingers with her free hand through her long and thick black and silver curls. One side was the genetic and highly well known Targaryen Silver while the other was black. To have two different hair colors were very unusual in Westeros, she was as far as she knows, the only one that is blessed with it.

"I just needed some fresh air, Eira." She defended, with annoyance in her mismatched eyes. On the left, where the black hair was, had a dark lilac eye while the side with the silver, was gray.

The woman shook her head, muttering to herself when they were in the house about how she was just like her Wolf Mother. Always looking for adventure instead of staying where she was supposed to be.

"Now, where's the fun in that? There's nothing for me to do in these woods besides needle point." Cassia stated, gesturing in disgust towards the discarded embroidery that she had been forced to do earlier.

"I want adventure. I want to ride a Horse, Eira! I saw a stable just outside the woods, if you would just let me out for one day and let me ride. I promise never to sneak out again." She pleaded, thinking that her motherly figure would give in and let her out. Instead, she was given this as her answer.

"You have your Mother's Wolf blood." That just caused her to nearly scream to the top of her lungs from frustration.

"If I have her blood. If I am so much like her, why don't you tell me about her! Tell me her name, tell me how she was like, where she was from! Just tell me something about her so it doesn't feel like I'm in her shadow, constantly being compared someone I don't even know." Cassia exclaimed, letting out her anger on never being told of the woman who brought her into the world. Just being told that her spirit was like her, nothing else.

Eira sat down in a nearby wooden chair and sighed, the years beginning to show on her face. Not Cassia was a bad child, no. But, just the constant stress and worry of that one day when her existence is found out. That's what has the old Mid-wife so worried.

"It is not my place to tell you about her. But, what I can tell you that she is from Winterfell. You have Northern blood in you, my little Princess of Love and Beauty." The Mid-wife told her using the title for the young lady, causing her to smile a little. At least it was something. Even though it wasn't much help.

Embracing her tightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek as an apology, Cassia giggled softly.

"Guess that makes me a Northern Dragon, huh?" She teased, pulling away only to go over to the kitchen to get things ready to help cook for dinner.

"No. You have both Wolves blood and Dragons blood in you, child." Eira said while following, grabbing a bag of potatoes, taking out a few for her to peel. When looking for a knife, Cassia was handing one over to older woman handle first before going to fool with the meat and start cutting that up.

"Cassia.." She heard her caregiver begin from beside her.

"Yes, Eira?" She asked, looking to her left at the auburn yet gray haired woman.

"Should anything happen to me, promise me that you'll travel to Winterfell. There you will find out what you need to know about who your Mother was. You will see why Rhaegar, your father, loved her so." Eira told the young mismatched eyed lady, not meaning to sound cryptic but knew that it was the only way to get her point across.

The very thought of losing the woman who cared for her caused her throat to clench so tightly, she could barely speak. Fearing that if she did even speak, her voice would be weak and shaky, Cassia only nodded with a slight smile.

The two women prepared their supper, clueless to what was going to happen after night fall while they slept.

* * *

**Seven hours later - Midnight**

_CRASH!_

Cassia sprung from her bed in the back of the cottage, hastily putting on her robe while running to the front to see that someone had thrown a lite torch through one of the windows while another outside was lighting the roof. Soon the cottage will be fully consumed with flames.

 _"GIVE US THE TARGARYEN BASTARD! KING ROBERT WON'T REST UNTIL THE TARGARYENS ARE DEAD!"_ A male voice shouted from outside, as Eira got to her with a thick black cloak in hand. Why only one?

"Cassia, you have to run." The Mid-wife told her, putting the cloak on her as questions of what was going on began to buzz around the young girl's head.

 


	2. Run to Winterfell, Cassia!

"No Eira, I'm not leaving with you." Cassia tearfully begged as she was being pushed out of the backdoor of the burning cottage by the older woman. The shouts from the men were getting more impatient, even louder once they were outside.

"I will buy you some time, don't worry about me, child. Now, you go to that stable, saddle a horse and run, do you understand? Run to Winterfell as if the Old God of Death is behind you. GO!" Eira instructed in a low whisper, holding the black and silver haired girl's face in her hands. Wiping away the tears that began to fall down the young girl's cheeks.

Nodding as the tears flowed freely, she embraced the woman who was like a Mother to her one last time before turning around into the darkness of the woods. It took her a minute to remember what direction that house with the stable was but, soon enough she find it at the edge of the forest.

As Cassia quietly made her way into the stable, in search for a horse that didn't seem hostile, she started to wonder how she was found. Through her life, Eira did her best to keep her hidden despite her being so stubborn and wild.

'Why does King Robert want me dead?' Then she answered her own question with a memory from when she was 12.

* * *

**Six Years Earlier**

"Eira, why can't I go outside and swim in the river?" A cherub-like, twelve young old Cassia asked her caregiver, with pure curiosity in her mismatched eyes.

The redheaded woman looked over at the little girl, thinking to herself of what to say without sounding too frightening. Clearing her throat, she set down her needlework and turned towards the girl, brushing a stray ebony curl behind her ward's ear.

"The reason why that is because King Robert might found out where you are and lock you away. He's not very fond of Targaryens either but, one would think that he would been over that by now. Despite your Mother having been his betrothed, she didn't fully love him like she did your Father. So when she left to be with Rhaeger, he believed it to be a kidnapping and killed him." Eira told her, still never telling Cassia who her Mother was. She felt that it wasn't her place to say since she was not family. She believed that news like that should be spoken from a relative.

A little sniffle was heard from the little Dragon Wolf Princess as tears fell down her cheeks.

"He is a Bad King." Little Cassia whimpered the only way a child would. And of course, just from hearing her words, the Mid-wife laughed softly while embracing the little girl.

"Yes, he is a bad King."

Ever since then, she has had a small hatred that grew over the years towards the King. Especially when she was told at an older age, that her half-siblings and stepmother were slaughtered by the Lannisters and brought to him. Then a hate grew within her towards the family of Lions.

* * *

**Present day**

Cassia had just finished saddling up a black stallion named Grimm and mounted him, running back towards the cottage. This time it was much faster to get there then it was on foot.

Being careful and staying in the shadows with the hood of her cloak up to hide her hair, she slowed the horse to a stop at the edge of the tree line around her burning home. Seeing Eira standing in front of the three men alive made her feel happy for a moment but saddened, when she saw her beaten up and with a sword at her throat being held by a blonde haired man.

"I will ask you again, woman. Where. Is. The. Girl?" The blonde man in dark gold clothes asked, tapping the bottom of her chin with the blade. 

"And again, Lannister. I. Do not. Know." Eira told him, glaring at him before looking towards the trees in the direction that Cassia was in and the two locked teary eyes with each other. The blonde man noticed, smirking as he lowered his sword to keep out by his side.

"I think you do. Why don't we draw her out?" He mused before taking his sword and running the woman through, hard enough for the tip of his sword to be seen out of her back.

Cassia bit back a scream, slapping her hand over her mouth while pulling the reins back accidentally with the other, causing Grimm to back up.

_SNAP!_

Grimm had stepped on a twig.

"There!" The Lannister told his two men, sheathing his sword before mounting his horse.

"Damn, come on!" She hissed, turning her horse around and galloping towards the three Forks. In her mind, she was repeating which one would lead her North.

'Green leads North. Green leads North.' 

Cassia could hear the men on their horses chasing and shouting at her. That only urges her to go faster so, she wouldn't be killed like those she knew and loved.

Nearing the forks, she noticed a cliff ahead, they would have jump it to reach the land on the other side. May the Gods help her if the three men were brave enough to follow her over.

"When I say jump, Grimm. Jump." She said into her horses ear, urging him to go faster watching as the edge got closer. And closer.

"Jump!" She yelled and they jumped off the cliff, over the Blue Fork and landed safely on the land.

With a bright grin on her face as Grimm slowed to catch his breath, she laughed softly glad that she had made the jump, Cassia looked up to see that the men did not follow her down.

"The Dragon bitch sprouted wings and flew over!" One of the men exclaimed in horror, as the Lannister man glared down at her taking in her lilac and gray eyes and engraving them into his memory for the next time he sees her.

Glaring up at the green eyed man, Cassia turned around and followed the Green fork to the North into more woods. To hide her direction from the three on the cliff, leaving them to think that the beasts of the forests will eat well tonight, that she would not survive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm glad to see so many people are reading this, it makes me so happy!  
> Sorry that the writing seems a little odd, I'm going through it and editing it before posting it because I didn't realize how bad my writing was back then. I started this, years ago btw. ^-^'  
> However I'm glad that I got my muse back for this.


	3. Arrival

It took about a week but, Cassia had finally made it to Winterfell. Well, she hadn't made it yet exactly but, she was getting close. The Dragonwolf was feeling very weak since she ate her last loaf of stolen bread the other night when she and Grimm stopped rest. The growling and gnawing coming from her stomach, was not a good feeling either.

Shaking her head causing her black and silver curls to sway, trying to get her mind off of her hunger.

"You're almost there, Cassia." She told herself, passing a sign that read that Winterfell was half a mile away. Seeing that brought a smile to her despite the pain that she's felt these past week days from the loss she suffered.

Maybe she had some living family in Winterfell since Eira told her that her Mother was from there. And just to help even more, she did look like her or so she was told, possibly it would be easier to find them.

Whistling sharply, Cassia told Grimm to speed up to get there faster. And maybe get to some food faster as well.

And within hour, if that long, she saw a little headstone saying Winterfell and looking ahead was a big stone wall. Inside was where maybe her family resided.

Urging her horse forward, she entered the castle only to be stopped by men with swords aimed at her when they took note of her being there.

Grimm reared back nearly causing Cassia's hood fall back, she was clueless of how people in the North felt about the Targaryens. But she didn't want to know if it was bad.

"Stand down!" A deep Northern accented voice was heard as her horse calmed down and she checked to make sure her hood was still in place. The men around her sheathed their swords and made a path for the man who had stopped them. Leaning to the side to see, she saw that it was a tall man with dark hair and gray eyes like her one. His trim beard was dark but was beginning to gray.

When he got to her horse and looked up at Cassia, he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Lyanna?" He asked her, making her confused and wondering how he knew one of her middle names.

"My name is Cassia, Ser." She corrected him just before her head started to swim, raising a hand to hold her head. Bowing her head, She was about to speak when her body just continued to fall forward and off Grimm's back. Her world had went black.

* * *

**Ned's view**

Was this a ghost that he was seeing? The young girl on the black horse looked just like his long deceased sister, Lyanna. But, the only thing that was off was her left eye. It was the violet eyes of a Targaryen. Before Ned could ask her anything else, he noticed that her body was falling towards him when she had bowed, she fainted.

He had caught her before she hit the ground and when she was in mid fall, he noticed something that looked like silver from under her hood. Another Targaryen trait?

"I'll take her to the Guest's house." Ned stated to his men as he settled the girl named Cassia in his arms more securely, before walking away towards the guest part of the castle.

Once he was there and put her in the bed of one of the rooms, her hood had fallen back to reveal her hair. One side silver and the other black as ebony. Just like her eyes, they were mismatched.

"How is this possible?" He asked aloud to no one as he untied her cloak to see that she was only in her sleeping gown and robe. That raised more questions in Lord Stark's mind of her whereabouts as the girl's steady breathing filled the room. He left to notify his family and figure out what to do about young Cassia.

* * *

**One hour later - Cassia's View**

Cassia stirred from her rest and had opened her mismatched eyes, only to see that she was in a room with stone walls and in a very comfortable bed with gray and black furs. Sitting up slowly, she looked out the window near by and smiled. She was in Winterfell, judging from the soon to be barren trees outside.

_"Why do you have the Targaryen traits, little one?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! On chapter 3! Chapter 4 shall be out in a few!


	4. The Feeling of Belonging..

Spinning around causing her black and silver locks to spin as well, Cassia saw the man from before when she first entered Winterfell.

"Pardon?" She asked, taken back by what he had asked. She knew that her silver hair was well known but, she didn't expect to hear something about it so fast.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I am Lord Ned Stark, welcome to Winterfell, Lyan- I mean, Cassia." Lord Stark told her, correcting himself as he made the same mistake as before by calling her Lyanna. It still confused her on how he knew her middle name, from what she knew, it wasn't that common of a name.

"You are forgiven, my Lord and I must say that you startled a little when you called me that. My middle name is Lyanna, Cassia Lyanna Rhaenys Targaryen." She introduced herself, getting out of the bed to stand and curtsy. Despite having lived in the Forests her whole life, Eira made sure to teach her the ways of being a Lady, should it ever be alright for her to reveal her heritage.

Her mismatched eyes were on the floor so, Cassia watched Lord Stark's shoes in front of her. He reached out his hand and put his fingers under her chin, bringing up her head so he could see her face. When he brought it up, they locked eyes and once again, he still looked like he had seen a ghost.

Seeing that she might have seen his face whiten, he covered it up with a chuckle and a smile while bring his hand back to his side.

"You just look like a Lyanna. Tell me Cassia, who was your Father? The Mad King?" He questioned, mentioning her Grandfather.

Letting a shudder travel over her body, she shook her head as her nose crinkled slightly in disgust. She had heard stories of how her Grandfather was, especially to her Grandmother.

"Gods no. My Father was his son, Rhaegar. My Mother died shortly after bringing me into the world so, I never knew her." Cassia told him, seeing him think as he nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"My caregiver and friend, Eira, always told me that I had my Mother's Wolves Blood and Iron. During the full moon last week, she was murdered by someone hired to kill me by order of the King. Somehow they found out where we were." She spoke the truth to the kind Lord as her gray and violet eyes welled up with tears, thinking about that night. But, she did not speak the whole truth. That it was Lannister that had came looking for her and killed Eira to try and lure her out. As much as it hurt her not to run over to her friend, she wasn't foolish enough to run into a trap. Eira had raised her better than that.

"She told me that my Mother was from Winterfell. And that if anything happened to her, to come here and find out who my Mother was. My Lord, did you know her? If it helps, I've been told that I resemble her." She inquired, biting her bottom lip from nervousness. She honestly praying that coming to Winterfell was the right thing to do. But, seeing the look on his face, she didn't know what to do. Until he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, young Targaryen. I was a ward in the Vale, in my younger years and spent most of my days traveling from Winterfell to the Eyrie." Lord Stark told her, making her sit back on her bed. Seeing the young girl's sadness in her mismatched eyes, he knelt down facing her while taking her hands.

"But, you do have Northern blood in you. There is no doubt in that and I will do everything within my power to help you." He comforted her before placing a kiss on her forehead, Cassia couldn't help but smile. She had no Father figure in her life so, it made her happy when he did that simple gesture.

Lord Stark stood and motioned towards a chair close by, where a light grayish purple dress laid out across it.

"My oldest daughter, Sansa, heard about another young girl in the castle in only her sleeping gown and robe and immediately went to her dresses to find you something to wear. Hope it's to your liking, young one." He explained, as she went over to the dress and gently ran her fingers over it. It was thick to withstand the coldness of the North yet it was very beautiful.

"Thank you, my Lord. You are very kind and generous. But I shall not stand longer then two days, I do not wish to be a burden." Cassia told him, not feeling right about staying in a castle when she could be out looking for her Mother's family. Despite feeling like she belonged here in this castle.

"Cassia, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Besides, my Wife would have my head if she knew that I sent a young lady out into nature. Winter is coming after all."

And with those words being spoke, she couldn't help but feel a warm sensation over her body. As though just from those words alone, it was like a warm blanket was wrapped around her. Like she heard them before. Only being said by a different voice, a woman's voice and it wasn't Eira's.

"Well, allow me to let you wash up and change. I will send a maid in to help you." He said walking over to the door and out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

Looking around, Cassia couldn't believe how kind and welcoming Lord Stark was to her. From being more in the middle, slight southern part of Westeros all of her life, the people of the South would speak ill of those in the North. While some of those in the South are almost as harsh as the heat. But still, Lord Stark was treating her like she was long lost family.

Seeing a brush on the vanity with a mirror close by and knowing that her curls were going to be hectic when wet, she went over, took the brush in hand and started at her black and silver hair. And when she heard the knocks on the door and the timid voice of a maid, she told her to come in.

* * *

**Ned's View**

Right as he left Cassia in the room, he made his way over to the Godswood. He needed some time to think before facing his wife. Who had most likely heard about the strange girl wandering into their castle on a black horse with mismatched eyes and hair by now. With an eye and one side of her hair having the Targaryen traits.

Frankly as soon as he sat on a rock by it, Catelyn walked up and she didn't seem too amused at the moment.

"Ned, what is this I hear of a girl riding into Winterfell with the eye and hair of a Targaryen? The King and his family will be here within a month and she just appears and is treated as if she were Family. You must do something about her, send her away if you have to!" She spoke harshly to him, standing in front of him. When he looked up at her with his glassy gray eyes, the fierce look in her blue eyes faded slightly at the sight of unshed tears in the eyes of her husband.

"My love, are you truly that blind not to see it? Eighteen years ago, I lost my sister. Now, a young eighteen year old girl with Targaryen traits, comes here saying that she never knew her Mother because she died in child birth, only knowing that she was from Winterfell to find out who she was. Lyanna was covered in blood when I got to her in the Tower of Joy. And this girl told me herself, that her Father was Rhaegar Targaryen. Don't you see it?" Ned asked his wife, watching her piece everything he told her together.

"You don't think?" Catelyn questioned, sitting on the rock next to him.

"She has the eye and hair of a Stark as well as a Targaryen, Cat. She is the daughter of Lyanna and Rhaegar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of Lady Stark and I've always been a little mad at Lord Stark for not at least, telling Cat about Jon's true parentage. She would have kept it secret. Anyway, if she comes off as a bitch sometimes, that's way.
> 
> Anyway, hope that everyone is liking the story so far! <3


	5. Meeting the Young Wolves and a Kraken..

Cassia had just finished her bath to get ready to meet Lord Stark's family. Her black and silver waves cascading down her back while her mismatched gray and lilac eyes were filled with joy. She's been alone, save for Eira, almost her whole life so she was very happy to meet other people. Especially with the hopes of finding family soon.

"Lady Cassia, the Lord's family should be waiting for you in the Great hall now." The maid, who introduced herself as Vanya told her after helping her into the dress, making sure that it was laced properly and that her hair was untangled and tamed. The dress was a tad tight on her curved frame but, it served its propose for a last minute dress.

"Thank you, Vanya. And please when we're alone, call me Cassia." Cassia said, standing up and embracing her new friend. The first of many that she would probably make here in Winterfell.

As soon as she stepped out of the room, she was escorted to the Great Hall by a Guard. He looked to be in his mid forties and she couldn't help but, notice him study her up and down. Like he was trying to compare her to someone.

"Does something amuse you, Ser?" She asked, being polite and sassy at the same time causing the man to blink and smile. As if her attitude was from someone in his past.

"Forgive me, you just look like someone who once would rampage through these halls. You have her same spirit." He said with a chuckle when they reached the wooden doors of the Great Hall. He opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter. When she did, she was immediately wrapped in a hug. One by a flame haired girl that looked younger than her by a few years.

"I see that Sansa has taken to you quickly." Lord Stark chuckled, standing next to an equally redheaded woman that she guessed to be Sansa's Mother and Lord Stark's wife.

"Finally, another girl to talk to besides my little horse faced sister. And I knew that dress would like amazing on you, the moment I saw it!" Sansa rambled to Cassia, breaking the embrace and holding her hands in her own. While she had said the words horse faced, Cassia noticed a shorter girl that looked around twelve with dark hair and gray eyes glaring at the redhead, even poked her tongue out at her. Biting back her own to keep from laughing, that little sisterly motion let her know that she was the sister but, despite what Sansa said, she was cute. She was still adorable in her own way.

"It's very nice to meet another girl as well, Sansa. And thank you so much for lending me your dress." She thanked her as the younger girl came over to her.

"I'm Arya and Father told me that you were riding a horse when you came here. Do you think that maybe you could take me riding one day? Mother won't let me." Little Arya asked her, instantly reminding Cassia of herself. The want for adventure and to be free. Then she took notice the makeshift sword in her right hand.

"Of course, I promise that I will take you riding.. Only if you promise me that you will assist me with swordplay." Cassia requested, gesturing towards the wooden sword, and right as the little girl was going to answer her, a boy around nineteen laughed. He was taller out of the boys that was there, with bright blue eyes and light brown hair. There was him, three with reddish brown hair and gray eyes and the last one with black curls and gray eyes.

"You want to wield a sword?" He asked with a slightly suggestive look on his face before his laughter filled the room. The two of the other oldest boys had joining him in laughing but,  stopped when Lady Stark sent them a stern look.

Quirking up a brow, Cassia looked over at Arya with a mischievous almost wolf like smile before walking over to them.

"Judging from the hair and eyes, you are not a Stark." She started which lead him to introduce himself.

"I am sorry to disappoint, my Lady. I am a Greyjoy from the Iron Islands. Theon Greyjoy." He introduced himself acting as if she was supposed to be impressed. Of course, he continued speaking while leaning in closer to Cassia.

"And I have a sword that you would probably love to hold." Theon whispered into her ear but, not low enough from the looks of disgust on the other boys faces.

Forcing a  smile, she moved closer as well. Arya saw and shuddered from mortification, however, was still watching out of mere interest.

"I would prefer a sword made of Steel, Greyjoy. Not of soft flesh." And with those words being said, her knee was brought up swiftly to meet his 'sword.'

Groans of pain were heard from the boy as he doubled forward and away from the Dragon wolf as she smiled innocently at the other children, letting out soft and amused giggled. Arya was the first to embrace Cassia, obviously liking the fact that she wasn't easily swayed by the ways of the Kraken.

* * *

**Ned's View**

Watching as Cassia sent Theon Greyjoy to his knees, Ned was not surprised as he chuckled, he knew that Lyanna's spirit was alive in Winterfell again with her here. While Catelyn was all together shocked.

"She's a little too much like Lyanna, dear." Catelyn whispered to her husband, as though she were seeing the deceased Wolf Maiden do same thing. He chuckled to himself.

"Wolf and Dragon blood is quite interesting when mixed." He whispered back, inwardly wondering why Jon wasn't the same. Hot headed and always looking for adventure or trouble like his twin sister. He was obivously the more calm of the two of them.

Seeing the two together, he could see the resemblance. Especially in their smiles and from their hair. Well, at least half of it when he looked at Cassia.

* * *

**Robb's View**

_'What a vision.. Subtle curves and enchanting eyes.._ ' The eldest Stark boy thought to himself, once he laid eyes on the girl that his Father had been telling him and his siblings about. Cassia Targaryen, the last living daughter of Rhaegar.

Robb was absolutely taken by her and even after seeing what she did to Theon, he didn't shy away either.

"Any woman sane enough to turn away his charms is worth knowing. Robb Stark, milady." He greeted as a proper Ser by taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. For him to lightly brush them against her soft alabaster skin, kissing it.

* * *

**Cassia's View**

Robb Stark had just kissed her hand and for some reason, it didn't feel right for him to do so. Knowing that it was only proper that he did it but, she just didn't feel good about it. Not that she thought him ugly, he was very handsome. It just made her uneasy.

"I'm not one for slimy tentacles, young Lord Stark." Cassia joked before feeling her right leg being squeezed. Taking her hand back, she looked down to see that it was smallest of the boys giving her a hug. And catching what Lord Stark had said, his name was Rickon.

Kneeling down, she smiled at him warmly.

"Hello there, Rickon. Aren't you a little cutie." She complimented him, only to cause little boy to run over to Lady Stark and hide behind the skirt of her dress. Everything laughed as the other youngest boy came up.

"I'm Bran, Lady Cassia. Pleasure to meet you." Bran introduced himself to her, making her shake her head while giggling.

"None of this 'Lady' business. Just call me Cassia, please. I'm not used to such treatment." She told him, inwardly praying that everyone heard her. And hopefully would listen.

"You are a child of Winterfell and it is true what my Husband has said, you do have Wolf blood in your veins. You are worthy, my dear." Lady Stark said back, with a motherly smile that Cassia had always seen Eira give to her.

Standing fully on her feet, she turned her attention to the last of the boys. The one with black curls and gray eyes. As she studied him, she couldn't help but feel a instant bond to him, as if he were her brother. He bowed when she got to him, causing her to raise a brow.

"My name is Jon Snow, Lady Cassia. I am Lord Stark's bastard." He stated, at first making her confused before understanding. That was why he looked so different from the other Starks. But, her expression changed when she noticed how Lady Stark's expression had completely changed as he spoke. The reminder of the betrayal and hate. All of that towards such a nice young man.

"Rise, Ser Snow for you are not alone." Cassia told him, making him stand straight and look at her with a puzzled look. Smiling friendly at him, she put her hand on his shoulder, despite his height over her.

"I am a Bastard as well. I understand how you feel." She continued, sending a side glance towards Lady Stark which made her stop glaring daggers at the poor young man. Realizing that she was caught.

_'No one deserves such hate.'_  Cassia thought to herself, seeing Jon smile at her as she smiled back.

"Well, now that the Children all know each other, Cassia, this is my lovely wife, Catelyn Stark." Ned introduced the older woman to her. The Dragon wolf curtsied in front of the Lady and when she looked up, she saw realization in blue eyes of Lady Stark. As if something had finally clicked.

Choosing to ignore the expression, Cassia was then dragged away by Sansa to sit and eat next to her.

Meanwhile, Robb sat next to a still in agony, Theon and Jon who was starting to laugh at the wounded Greyjoy again, his eyes were still on the Targaryen girl.

* * *

**Jon's View**

Jon finally stopped his laughing and noticed the look on his half-brother's face and followed his gaze to Cassia. All of a sudden for no reason at all, he felt like ripping out Robb's eyes, shove them down his throat and then chop off his head. Wait, what?

_'Seven hells? Where did that come from?'_  He thought to himself, shocked that he would even think that. Blinking a few times, he looked at the Targaryen bastard and saw the slight resemblance between them.

Could he be related to her? If so, that would explain why he wants to maim the eldest Stark son. But, he just shook the feeling off and enjoyed the rest of the night. Fighting the urge to tear Theon limb from limb as he constantly flirted with Cassia and listening to Robb say where in Winterfell he would show her the next day, around the castle.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Poor Theon and poor Robb!


	6. A Plan and a Kiss?

Few days after her arrival, Cassia was told by Sansa that the King and his family were traveling to Winterfell. Seeing as Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, had recently dead and Ned Stark was selected to be the next Hand. Now, she was good at keeping her composure around others however, she couldn't help but worry on the inside. Terriably. What if he came, found out that she was a Targaryen and had her killed? There were so many 'what ifs' and all of them ended with her dying.

She was currently in the stables with her horse Grimm, feeding him a carrot when Robb found her. Her cheeks were tear stained from crying to herself while her eyes were red and puffy. He walked up to her and wiped her right cheek, causing Cassia to cringe and jump away. Her mismatched yet bloodshot eyes looked up at him with slight fear before it faded as she calmed down. For a split moment, she thought that he was the King.

"Robb, don't scare me like that." She told him with a shaky voice and weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. The eldest Stark looked down at her with sympathy and concern.

"Cassia, why are you crying? Has Theon done something again?" Robb asked, ready to chop off something importance to the young Greyjoy. At the mention of the young Kraken, she shook her head with a soft laugh because he'll forget about their first meeting and will still try things.

"No, it wasn't Theon. Sansa just told me that the King is coming to Winterfell with his family. And that they'll be here by the end of the month." Cassia said, her soft voice wavering towards the end as a few more tears escaped, streaming down her cheeks.

Never liking the sight of a woman crying, he embraced her to comfort her. Just to feel the warmth of another person through her clothes, she sobbed into his chest. The feeling had her missing Eira so much right now. It gave her such a strong comfort in this stressful situation that she found herself in. Grimm crunched on what was left of his carrot in his mouth, watching the two and saw the look of success on the young Lord's face, deciding to step in. Literally. 

Stepping forward, he nudged himself between the teenagers causing Cassia to giggle softly through her tears, thinking that the beast was just trying to comfort her as well. All the while Robb was tossing the ebony horse a murderous look.

"There you are. What's going on?" Jon asked as he entered the stables, obviously looking for his Half-Brother. Seeing the mismatched eyed Targaryen, he smiled brotherly at her before it morphed into a look of worry when he took in how red the whites of her eyes were.

"She's worried about the King coming here." The Eldest Stark boy explained, covering the anger in his voice with concern glaring still at the horse. Grimm stepped back into his stable, letting him close the half door.

"For the love of the Gods, I'm not even just a Targaryen, I'm Rhaegar's daughter. King Robert will have my head if he ever..." Cassia trailed off, running her fingers through her black and silver waves as she closed her eyes trying to gather her wits. Though before she drove herself insane with worry, a plan began to form in her head.

Opening her eyes, she took in the looks of the boys she has grown close to. Jon was like a brother to her and she noticed that they looked somewhat alike while with Robb.. She loves him like a brother as well but, she knows that he doesn't think of her in a sibling way. Despite the few times that she had brought up how she's noticed slight similarities she had with the Starks.

"So, if King Robert finds out, you're.." Jon started, putting it all together only for the Dragon wolf Princess to finish.

"Dead. But, thankfully, I might have a plan." Cassia stated with a surprisingly calm voice. That only made the two boys start to worry about her.

"Which is..?" Robb pressed, raising his brows while Snow did the same. Of course, the two got even more worried as they saw a little mischievous smile appear on her face.

"Not here. Follow me." She told them, before handing Grimm the rest of his carrot and leaving the stables. Jon and Robb looked at each other before following the black and silver haired girl into her room in the Guest's Keep. Arrangements were being made to move her into the main castle but, for the time being, she was still there.

Once the three of them were in her room and Cassia locked the door, she turned towards them with that smile on her rosy, plump lips still.

"My plan is to lie and if Lord Stark agrees with my plan when I tell him, that is what he will tell the King if he inquires. I'm going to tell him to say that the Targaryen family are distant relations of mine but, sadly I inherited some of their traits. A bastard of bastards, if you will. The old Drunk should believe that when your father tells him." She explained her plan to them, just to bite her lip when she finished.

"Sounds brilliant." Jon complimented, with the same wolfish smile. It was a smart idea and he agreed with it. The oldest Stark just looked at Cassia and shook his head as he chuckled.

"You truly do have Wolf blood in you. Shame you are not apart of our family, otherwise you and Arya would be more trouble then you two are now." Robb told her causing her to laugh wholeheartedly.

Now that her half of her worries were solved.. Time to try and find out who her Mother was now that he mentioned it.

* * *

**Three Weeks later**

Three weeks later after telling her idea to Lord Stark about her lying about who she was, which he agreed to despite his dislike of lying but to protect her, he would. But, still no luck of finding out who her Mother was and the Royal family was going to be there within one week so, she felt like she was failing her personal quest. Until Robb decided to steal her away from playing with Arya.

"Robb, it's my turn with Cassia." She stated, with a glare.

"Arya, she's not a toy. Besides, I promise to bring her back." He said back, taking Cassia's hand leading her away towards the Library Tower.

The young Wolf got her there and sat her down in front of an open book.

"What's this?" Cassia asked eyeing the words and saw the names of all the families in the North.

"Maybe this should help you find out who your Mother was. It has the family names and their traits." He told her, pointing some out to her. But neither of them rang a bell.

"Eira said that my Mother was a Wolf now, either she was a distant relation to the Starks or she was one." She explained, remembering what her Friend would tell her.

"Or maybe it was because she was from Winterfell. And well.." Robb trailed off, looking down at the floor. She tilted her head, wondering why he was suddenly getting all flustered.

"Robb, what's the matt.." She was interrupted by him, turning towards her and pressing his lips against hers.

Her mismatched eyes widened realizing that she was being kissed before she began to push back on his chest to separate them. Her fingers went straight to her lips, looking at the auburn Wolf shocked that he did such a thing. Especially since she felt like there was a possibility of them being related.

"Sorrys! I mean.. Sorry, Cassia. I.." He started with his nerves obviously getting to him, before she shook her head swallowing softly.

"It's all right, Robb. You just.. caught me by surprise." Cassia explained, fighting the urge to slap him as a blush tainted her pale cheeks. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her and how her mind was telling her to react. He was very attractive but, she was surprised at herself that she hadn't smacked him.

"I really like you and well, whenever we're alone someone comes along. So, since I had you alone, I guess I went slightly overboard." Robb told her, with a nervous smile causing her to smile weakly back. Still she wanted to slap him.

"Like I said, it's all right. It's just.. I.. Don't really feel the same right now, I have so much going on and I still have this feeling that we could be related. So, just try to control those emotions until I fully find out how my Mother's family was." She suggested praying that he would agree and not get upset or at least, realize that they could be related and not act on them anymore.

The young Wolf smiled out of pure joy, thinking that there couldn't be a way that they could be related and agreed to those terms.

_'Thank you, O' Merciful Gods.'_  Cassia mentally thanked the Old Gods as they went back to the books.

* * *

**Middle of the Night**

Cassia was asleep in her bed, her black and silver hair like a halo around her head. She looked completely peaceful until it faded into a confused expression, tossing and turning around the bed, twisting about in the sheets.

The smell of Blood and Roses filled her senses as she found herself looking out a window towards a desert with the sun blazing before looked around the room, seeing nothing so far. But then, she heard the sound of a babe crying and mixing with that one, another cry was heard. Two babes were crying.

Looking to her left, she saw a woman laying in a bed covered in blood with Winter Blue roses all around. The woman looked just like her, only her hair was a solid dark brown almost black and her eyes were gray. But, she was very beautiful. One babe with black hair and gray eyes was in her arms crying while the other was heard but, not seen. Until a familiar figure came into her line of sight, resting the other baby close to her head causing that one to calm its cries.

"I can take her, Milady and protect her 'til my dying breath. King Robert will never knew that she exists as long as I'm alive, just say the command and I will follow it." A young Eira told the woman in the bed, pure loyalty making itself clear and present in her voice. Cassia moved closer to the bed and saw the baby girl's eyes, one was gray and the other was a dark lilac. A gasp escaped her, realizing that she was looking at herself as a babe.

The woman, on the edge of tears, kissed little Cassia's forehead before silently agreeing to it. Eira nodded before carefully taking the little Princess and leaving the room.

"Wait!" Cassia exclaimed, going to follow her.

"Lyanna?" Lord Stark's voice called out from behind her, causing her to turn around to see if it was really him. As she turned around, the room around her had transformed into the Trident. With the bodies of men wearing Baratheon colors as well as Targaryen colors laid out across the water and shore.

"TARGARYEN!" A loud gruff voice called out, making her jump and turn to see a strong and burly man in Yellow and Brown colors on his armor facing another man. His armor was Black and Red, the Targaryen colors.

"Robert Baratheon and Rhaegar Targaryen.." She remembered from her lesson with Eira, this was one of the main events of Robert's rebellion.

She watched the fight between the two but, when Rhaegar lost his sword is when he met his end by Robert's War hammer. 

"Lyanna.." Rhaegar uttered with his last breath before closing his lilac eyes forever.

Cassia closed her own eyes as tears fell down her cheeks and when she opened them, she saw King Robert in front of her with a murderous look on his face. Before she could speak, he raised his weapon and brought it down on her head.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed, leaping out of a sound sleep to sit straight up in her bed. Looking around, she was panting all wide-eyed and scared.

Her mind was spinning as many different questions rushed around her head while two stood out.

Was the other babe with the black hair and gray eyes, her twin?

Is Lyanna a member of the House of Stark and her Mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like messing around with Robb a little bit but, don't worry it's not going to last long. It's just a little fun before the actual fun begins. I do believe that Jaime Lannister should appear within the next two chapters! <3
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying this!


	7. Getting closer..

It was here. The week of the King and his family coming to Winterfell and the Stark children were doing all that they could to keep Cassia from possibly breaking down, even though she was completely calm. Lord Stark has promised her that if the King was curious of who she was, to tell him that she was a distant relation to the Targaryens. The great great granddaughter of a bastard so, she had the last name Ravenfyre. Which Sansa liked the sound of her name with that. Cassia Ravenfyre.

_"It sounds so elegant."_  The eldest Stark girl told her, causing her to shake her head and laugh. It did help in lifting her spirits.

As for the situation with Robb.. It's very complicated because despite her telling him that she could possibly be related to him, he would still steal a kiss from her. Making her think that he's been spending too much time with that perverted Theon Greyjoy, listening to his talks of his conquests in Wintertown.

Finally, her room in the main castle was ready for her so, Lord Stark had her things moved there, closer to the children's in case she ever wanted to be with one of them. He said the room once belonged to his sister and since it was the week of the Royal arrival, it would give her enough time to get familiar and comfortable with it.

* * *

**Two days before the Arrival**

Cassia was in her new room, looking around until she found a locked box, hidden deep underneath the bed. Looking at the wooden box with a puzzled look on her face once she managed to get it out, she brought it over to the vanity and blew the dust off of it. Only for some of it to go down her throat and damn near choke her.

"Curse this dust.." She coughed waving her hand in front of her face, before getting a closer look at the lock. There was a key hole but, where was the key? Leaning closer to the wooden ebony box, she smelled something and the smell was familiar and fresh in her mind. Roses, like from her recurring dream of the woman, Lyanna, in the bloodied bed with a rose filled room and Rhaegar's death on the Trident.

Biting her lower lip, she studied the room with her mismatched eyes and started going through the drawers of the vanity, rummaging around to see if there was a key to the box. Soon enough, after looking in the eighth drawer, Cassia found a dark silver key with rubies on it.

Turning her attention back towards the box, she grabbed a handkerchief to wipe off the top. When the top was clean from the dust, she saw two creatures carved on it. A Three headed Dragon and a Direwolf. The Three heads had bright purple stones for eyes while the Wolf had eerily beautiful gray blue stones.

The longer she looked, she noticed five words engraved under the sigils of houses, Targaryens and Starks.

_To my Beloved Wolf Maiden_

Her top teeth went deeper into the flesh of her lip as she put the key into the lock and turned it. The top popped loose and she pulled it open the rest of the way, as the smell of roses became stronger and filled the room. In the box was a crown made of Winter Blue roses. Carefully picking up the crown, Cassia sat it upon her own head while looking at herself in the mirror.

Her lilac and gray eyes stared at her reflection as she smiled. Her black and silver locks stood out on its own but, with the roses. Even a blind man could see her since they were as blue as the frost.

_"Your father went past his wife, the Princess of Dorne, and gave your mother the rose laurel of Love and Beauty. Crowning her, his Queen of Love and Beauty."_

Eira's words rang through her head, remembering from when she asked why she always called her Princess. Cassia brought her hands up to her face, covering it as she felt a stung behind her eyes. Fighting back the threat of tears, she let out a sigh before bringing them down. Just to bite back a scream, jumping out of seat. In the mirror, she saw the woman from her dreams behind her. With long dark brown almost black locks of hair cascading down her back and gray eyes, the crown was also on her head despite the blood stains on it, as she smiled proudly at the younger girl. Cassia couldn't help but, notice that she looked like the woman in the mirror.

"You're getting closer to your answer, little Dragon wolf." She told her, giving the young lady a proud smile before vanishing.

Letting out a few shaky breaths, she took off the crown and sat it on the vanity where she put her elbows and put her chin on her hands. Her mismatched eyes were still staring in the box as she tried to gather wits. Lately, she's been having same strange dream that has seemed so real. Back in the Riverlands, she would have dreamlike visions of the past but, paid them no mind and never had them son often. Just once every few months but now, it was almost every week.

Blinking a few times, Cassia saw something sparkle in the box. A golden chain. Reaching in and pulling the object out, she realized that it was an necklace. One with a blue rose for a pendant with black pearls along each side of it.

"It must have been hers." She told herself, taking in its beauty. As she did, one question was reeling in her head.

Is Lyanna indeed her mother?

* * *

**The Next Day**

Cassia wore the necklace she had found in the box and noticed that looks she was receiving from Lord Stark, obviously wondering where she had found it. But he couldn't confront her about it since she was with Jon, Robb, Rickon and Bran watching as they tried in vain to mentor Bran in archery. Which was getting very painful as he let the arrow go and it struck a wine barrel, completely missing the target. The poor thing, the frustration was clear on the young Stark's face.

Jon noticed and went over to him.

"Go on. Father's watching." He whispered to him, causing the little Stark to look back up as Jon did the same. Just to see Lord Stark and Lady Stark there looking down at him with smiles. Poor thing, out of nervousness, he weakly smiled back.

"And your Mother." He quickly added before letting Bran get his bow ready again.

Cassia was standing next to Robb who had his arms crossed, watching his brothers. Her fingers were absently stroking the blue rose pendant around her neck.

When he took aim and let go, his arrow went over the wall causing everyone to laugh. Jon and Cassia were laughing the hardest and Robb noticed that their laughs were almost alike but shook it off, as he saw her rubbing her arms to warm herself. He politely took his arm and laid his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Unfortunately, her laugh died out slowly when he did that.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned questioned, eyeing the three oldest below him causing them and Bran to look up.

"Keep practicing, Bran. Go on." He assured him and the little one set himself up again.

"Don't think too much." Jon stated, having finally calmed down his laughing.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb advised. 

But, this time before he could let go, another arrow zoomed past him hitting the mark perfectly.

Everyone span around to see Arya with a bow in her hand, bowing. Cassia applauded her while Bran dropped his bow and arrow to chase her around the courtyard.

"Brilliant shot, Arya!" She exclaimed with a bright smile before feeling someone mess with her hair. Turning to her left, she was greeted by a wink from Robb.

As she awkwardly smiled back, a slight growl could be heard from the bastard named Snow.

* * *

**Jon's view**

"Robb, mind helping Rickon and I with the arrows?" Jon asked in a slightly rough voice to get his brother's attention away from the Dragon wolf that he's been fawning over, ever since she sent Theon to his knees.

But what had him so confused was, why was he so protective over Cassia? He wouldn't allow Greyjoy or Robb teach her swordplay, taking it upon himself to do it. And it was like they were two of a kind, they got along so well. Whatever he was, she was the opposite but, they seem to have a strong bond. A bond stronger then any friendship.

* * *

**Cassia's view**

Thanks to Jon, she managed to get away from Robb and walk around the grounds, leaving her to her thoughts. Tomorrow, the King and his family are supposed to arrive to Winterfell and she knew that Robert Baratheon was married to Cersei Lannister. 

_'Related to the one who murdered Eira, most likely.'_  Cassia thought to herself, walking towards the Godswood to pray.

Sitting down on a rock, she looked at her reflection in the clear yet iced over water in the pond. Her lilac and gray eyes stared back at her filled with slight worry about tomorrow and what would happen. What if the King was smarter then he looked and instantly saw that she was a Targaryen. Lord Stark won't be able to save her then.

Letting out a loud sigh, Cassia knelt down on the ground and prayed to the great big white tree in front of her. Praying for her safety. As well as the Starks. They were all going to need it.

Later that day, Lord Stark was told of a deserter from the Wall and took Robb, Bran and Jon with him to pass his judgement. And then when they returned, they had came with seven actual Direwolf pups. One for each of the Stark children while the other two were for Cassia and Jon. The albino male pup with red eyes went to Jon while the female black one also with red eyes, was for Cassia.

The albino was named Ghost where as hers was named Spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas all!  
> Trying to post at least a couple as a little gift for you guys for the holidays!


	8. Arrival of the King..

_'It's here..'_  Cassia thought to herself as she woke, sitting up in her bed. Today was the day that the King and the royal family were supposed to be arriving at Winterfell. Closing her lilac and gray eyes, she let out a shaky breath as she tried to keep calm and not scream at the top of her voice out of fear for her life.

"I have the blood of both a Dragon and a Wolf in my veins, I should never be afraid. Mother and Father would want me to be strong and show no fear." She spoke out loud, causing Spirit to nudge her nose against her mistresses hand. As if she were agreeing with her, judging from the look in the wolf's bright crimson eyes as well as trying to comfort her.

Smiling down at the growing pup of a Direwolf, Cassia got out of the bed and sat at her vanity. Where the wooden box was with the roses inside and key next to it. Her mismatched eyes took in the two sigils of the Dragon and the Direwolf.

Fire and Blood were the Targaryen's words. But as for her Mother's side, whom Cassia is starting to believe is a Stark and was hopefully, Lyanna. Winter is Coming will be words that she will soon take to heart.

Before she could take out the crown of Roses to gaze upon it and think more, Vanya, her new friend and maid came in to help her get ready for the Royal family.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Cassia was scrubbed clean from head to toe, smelling of roses from the rose oil that she request for her bath. Her dress of choice was one she had found in her new room. It was black with blue floral detailing. Elegant yet simple. And she carried the rose necklace around her neck proudly, knowing that it once belonged to her Mother. Since after that vision yesterday, she remembered that she saw the necklace around the woman's neck.

_'How could I not see that?'_  She asked herself, heading towards the kitchen to speak to the cook. To tell him Lord Stark's orders for the welcoming feast tonight.

Of course, she didn't expect to see Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow standing with Robb Stark sitting down getting a shave, all in their trousers, talking about the Prince and the Queen.

"Oh dear Gods.." Cassia muttered to herself, wanting to turn back around and leave. But, she knew Ned wouldn't be too happy if she did so, she just went on through praying that Robb wouldn't notice her. However, that was too much to ask for.

"Cassia, what brings you here?" Robb asked as he got up, obviously finished with his shave and put his arm across her shoulders.

"Your father wanted me to speak to the cook about the feast tonight. On what to make and what drink to have with it." She explained to the young Lord, before watching Jon grimace when he sat down.

"Trim him good. He's never met a girl that he loved more then his own hair." Robb teased as the man started to cut Snow's curls. Feeling his pain whenever Eira came at her with sheers, Cassia cringed the same way.

"Not too much tho. Most girls like a Ser with a head full of hair." She defended the boy who had become a brother to her. And after that dream with the two babes, it made her question that maybe Jon was her brother. The dark curls and the gray eyes that he possessed just stuck out in her mind.

So the man did trim Jon's hair but not too short. Thank the Gods. Then, it was Theon's turn.

"Are you worried about the Prince, Cassia? At the very sight of you, he would probably beg you to marry him." Young Greyjoy asked with a wicked smile, giving her the feeling that he would rather do it instead.

"Spoiled princes who get whatever, when they want do not suit my tastes. A Knight is more my taste." Cassia stated, shrugging her shoulders before turning to Robb.

"That is where your sister and I agree to disagree. Sansa's more into Princes then I was at her age." She finished her thought, causing the three boys around her to laugh. She cracked a smile as well.

"But, I'm not too worried about the Prince. It's his Father and you all know why." She told them, before excusing herself and speaking to the cook so she could go and help Sansa get ready. Just in case she wasn't.

* * *

**Arrival of the Royal Family**

Lord Stark had everyone line up at the South gate into Winterfell after getting word that the Royals were close. Cassia was behind the Stark children with Jon, standing next to him with a black hooded cloak. She had brought the hood up to hide the silver side of her hair and luckily, it had equally black fur on it. So, it helped hide her hair even more. Arya was a little late as she came running in with a helmet on, that Ned quickly took off her before she took her spot next to Bran which was in front of the Dragonwolf.

Seeing the Kings guard ride in front made Cassia begin to nibble on her bottom lip as her lilac and gray eyes stayed calm and unafraid. Odd mixture of feelings rose within her though. Then another guard came as Prince Joffrey was after him and she could practically see Sansa melt at the sight of him. Cassia fought back the urge to show the disgust she was feeling but, she exchanged looks with Jon and he had the same look in his eyes. There was a huge man behind the Prince with a hound shaped helmet on. The three stopped and bowed their heads towards the Northern nobles as the carriage with the Queen Cersei and other two children came in, stopped and got out of the carriage, as well as the fat and surprisingly sober King Robert came in on his horse.

But, before the King yet after the carriage was a man in familiar golden armor with intense green eyes coming from under his helmet. Cassia felt the air escape out of her lungs as though she was punched in her gut, having a feeling of who it was.

King Robert got closer and everyone went to their knees for him so, she did the same. Not wanting to seem out of the ordinary or suspicious. He got off his horse and she could almost hear the neighs of relief coming from the creature.

_'Poor thing.'_  Cassia thought to herself as the King walked over to Lord Stark and motioned for him to raise. When he did, so did everyone else. Ned greeted the King with a bow of his head and everyone was waiting for King Robert to do something.

"You got fat." He said, causing everyone's attention to turn towards Lord Stark. Who just politely looked at the King's fairly large stomach and judging from Lady Stark's expression, she was afraid that he would take it the wrong way.

Though when King Robert deeply chuckled, all was well.

"Ned!" The King exclaimed before embracing his long time friend.

"Cat!" He did the same to Lady Stark, and then went down the line of children. Cassia couldn't hear what was being said to each of them because all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. But, she did happen to hear the youngest Stark girl ask where an Imp was quite often causing Sansa hissing at her to shut up.

When he got to Arya, whom she was standing behind, she noticed that he did look at her for a moment and from what she could tell, his eyes looked like glass while his skin whitened slightly. As if he was holding back tears and like he had seen a ghost. King Robert continued down the line just as young Arya whispered about the man in the golden armor, most likely letting Cassia know who he was.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother." 

Those words took Cassia's attention away from the King to the man. As soon as she looked over at him, his helmet was off and she was brought back to that night, a month ago. In that instant, it felt like her heart was stabbed all over again. Reliving the pain that she felt when Eira was killed by the Golden Lion. It was him.

Queen Cersei walked over with her green, cold and untrusting gaze towards Lord Ned and Lady Catelyn. When she got to them, she put on a forced yet somewhat convincing smile. Ned took her hand, kissed it before bowing while Cat just bowed.

"Take me to your crypts, I wish to pay my respects." King Robert told Lord Stark once he reached the end of the line of Stark children, that sparked something in Cassia's mind.

"Robb, out of all the places in Winterfell, you never took me to the crypts." Cassia whispered to him, lightly kicking the back of his leg to the best of her ability from where she was standing.

He looked over his shoulder at the gray and lilac eyed Targaryen.

"The crypts are no place for a lady." Robb whispered back, causing her to roll her mismatched eyes.

"They are when said lady is trying to find out who her Mother is. I'm going to follow them." She said back looking at the interaction between the King and his Queen.

"We're been riding for a month, my Love. Surely the dead can wait." Queen Cersei spoke with just heartlessness and coldness, Cassia nearly cringed at the tone. Never in her life has she ever heard someone speak that way. Especially, towards the dead.

"Ned." King Robert roughly pleaded and Lord Ned followed, leading the way to the crypts.

Arya started on asking where the Imp was again, causing the Queen to turn on her heel towards Jaime asking where their brother was. Or how she put it, little beast.

"I won't be long." Cassia told Jon, Robb and Theon before quietly making her way through the crowd towards the arch way where the two men had went through.

And as soon as she made it to there, she felt as though someone was watching her so, she turned around to see who it was. Only to instantly wish that she hadn't. Jaime Lannister was watching her curiously until she turned but, when she did and they locked eyes. That satisfied smile appeared on his handsome face as his green eyes stared back at her. 

_'Gods, help me.'_  Cassia prayed, rushing away to follow Ned and the King down into the Crypts. Hopefully to find out the truth to her life and maybe live long enough to tell Lord Stark that she knows. 


	9. The Truth..

Cassia followed Lord Ned and King Robert down into the crypts, being as quiet as she could be while keeping her distance. So softly, they didn't hear her feet on the stone floor following so closely behind them. Looking around her, she took in the thousands of candles that lite around certain statues. At the bottom of each one, their name was engraved on the stone.

_Edwyle Stark - Father of Rickard Stark_

_Rickard Stark - Father of Brandon, Ned, Benjen and Lyanna Stark_

_Brandon Stark - Son of Rickard and brother to Ned, Benjen and Lyanna Stark_

Now, Rickard stood out the most. Mostly because of the last name on his last of children. Lyanna..

Realizing that the two men she was following had stopped in front of a particular statue, Cassia decided to hide behind the one of Rickard. Seeing as he was the only one farthest away with not as many lit candles so, they wouldn't see her in the darkness.

Peeking around the stone figure, she watched as the King took out what she guessed with either an Eagle or Hawk's feather and laid it in the stone hand before looking up to see its face. She could see the sadness on his from where she was hiding.

"Did you have bury her in a place like this? She should be on a hill somewhere, with the sun and the clouds above her." King Robert mused, his voice filled with sorrow.

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs." Ned stated, looking at his old friend.

"She belonged with me." The King told him, causing Cassia to remember certain things that Eira told her about her Mother.

_"Your Mother was King Robert's betrothed before she met Rhaegar. And when she left her home to be with him, Robert believe it to be kidnapping and killed your Father at the Trident."_

As she thought to herself, she was putting things together in her mind before hearing the gruff voice of the Ruler of Westeros.

"In my dreams, I kill him every night." He continued as she quietly swallowed out of fear and remembrance. In her latest dream, she watched him kill her Father, Rhaegar before killing herself. She just prayed to the old Gods that he didn't have a dream of a girl with black and silver curls.

"It's done, your Grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned insisted, obviously trying to tell him to calm his nerves. And protect the little Dragon that was eavesdropping, unknown to him.

"Not all of them." King Robert said with unshed tears and hatred in his voice, referring to Cassia's Uncle Viserys and Aunt Daenerys. Rhaegar's siblings who were in the East in exile.

"Speaking of those spineless Dragons, what be the tale of the girl I saw standing next to Jon with the mismatched eyes?" He asked about Cassia herself, causing her heart to jump into her throat.

_'Please, let him stay true to his word.'_  She thought to herself moving closer to the statue to blend in, biting her lower lip hard enough to almost make it bleed.

"Cassia Ravenfyre, your Grace. She came to us not to long ago, looking for her Mother. She is a distant relation to a Targaryen bastard, the four times great granddaughter to be exact. Sadly, the blood was strong enough to curse her with the eye and hair of a Targaryen." Ned explained as the King quirked a brow.

_"Hair?"_

"Yes, well the left side of her hair is black as night, while the right is the Targaryen silver." He stated, causing Cassia to peek around the statue again to see the King's reaction. His expression looked crossed between sadness and.. Love?

"She.. must be a distant relation to the Starks as well, Ned. Cassia looks a lot like her." King Robert mused, reaching up and lightly touching the statue.

The two men stood there, speaking for a while longer before walking past where she was hidden to leave. Quickly yet quietly moving to crouch down behind the statue, Cassia kept her breathing calm and soft with her mismatched eyes closed. Just relaying on her ears, she heard a set of footsteps stop by Rickard's statue before continuing on. Once the sound of both the footsteps and the King's loud voice faded away, she stood up and emerged from behind the stone.

Looking in the direction they went to make sure that they weren't coming back, Cassia turned her attention to the statue they were in front of.

The closer she got to it, the more the scent of roses filled her senses. And she even saw Winter Blue Roses set around the statue in a garland. Once she was fully in front of the statue, she saw the name engraved on it at the bottom.

_Lyanna Stark - Daughter of Rickard and sister to Ned, Benjen and Brandon Stark._

Cassia's lilac and gray eyes slowly crawled up the stone dress and when she reached the neck of the statue, she saw the rose necklace she had found carved into the stone. Her heart jumped into her throat once more as she went higher.

The very moment that she reached the full face of the statue, she fell to her knees in shock and awe with tears in her eyes.

"Mother.." She mused, remembering how the woman that had appeared to her in her dreams had looked. And now seeing this statue gave her the answer that she's been asking herself.

Lyanna Stark was her Mother, meaning that she was indeed a Dragonwolf. As well as a Stark.

"I understand why she called me that, a Dragonwolf." Cassia said with a smile, letting the tears fall freely down her pale cheeks.

Just like that, she instantly felt Lyanna with her to guide and protect her. Standing up, she moved closer to the stone figure to study her features and could see where she looked just like her. The only three differences now would have to be her height and her eyes and hair.

"I know it must have broken your heart to see me being carried away but, Eira took good care of me. She would always tell me how much I was like you in so many ways, though she never told me who you were or where you were from until almost a month ago. When the Golden Lion of Lannister, Jaime came to kill me." Cassia spoke to the figure of her Mother, as if she was standing there with her alive and listening.

She continued to talk while lighting an unlit candle and even brushing her fingers over the flames. Just to stop and turn around when she heard something, unknowingly keeping her fingers within the flame.

After staying quiet for a while, she saw a rat scurry across the floor causing her to sigh in relief before giving more attention towards the warm sensation on her fingers. Looking back at the candle, Cassia's eyes went wide realizing that they were in the flame but, she tilted her head in confusion. Why wasn't it burning her skin?

_"Fire cannot harm a Dragon. The Targaryen families have Dragon Blood in their veins. Aerys the Mad King was a Dragon, as was your Father, Rhaegar."_

The young Dragonwolf laughed softly, taking her hand from the flame. Gazing over at her Mother's grave, she kissed the stone cheek of the statue before leaving the crypts in a somewhat joyful daze.

And in this daze, she had lost track of where she was heading. Instead of going to the part of the castle where her room was, she wandered into the Guest Keep.

Once she realized where she was, it was too late. A certain someone had spotted her.

_"I'd know those eyes anywhere.. Still filled with hate towards me, little Targaryen?"_

Why him.. Why now?


	10. Deals are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> Here you go!

_"I'd know those eyes anywhere.. Still filled with hate towards me, little Targaryen?"_

Cassia felt as through cold water was thrown on her when she heard that voice. The voice that belonged to Jaime Lannister, the King Slayer. She looked ahead to see the blonde green eyed man, standing there half covered by the shadowed hall with a smirk on his face.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Ser. I'm not a Targaryen." She told him, praying that her voice wouldn't waver as she did her best to cover her fear. But, she couldn't. She had watched him kill her only source of Motherly affection with her own eyes.

Jaime chuckled, moving closer to her which caused her to step back. Cassia, then, turned away him but, he reached out to take hold of her arm and pin her against the wall using his arms to entrap her there.

The young Dragonwolf closed her mismatched eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out shakily. The Golden Lion before her laughed once again as she opened them and glared up at him.

"The King might believe that little lie but, I saw your eyes that night when you jumped from the cliff. If you actually thought that I would forget that mesmerizing glare you gave me.." Jaime trailed off, bringing his hand towards her face to caress her cheek however before he could even brush the tips of his fingers on her skin, she flinched away. Her lilac and gray eyes, now glaring down towards the ground as he brought his hand back on the wall.

"What is it you want from me, Lannister? Your family took everything from me." Cassia hissed, keeping her eyes down fearing that if she looked up, her courage to leave her. He pushed the hood of her furred cloak back to reveal her black and platinum curls.

"One thing comes to mind, little Targaryen.. Do whatever I say and I won't tell the King who you truly are." Jaime explained to her, causing her mismatched eyes to grow wide and shoot back up at him to see his smug expression.

"I see that got your attention. Now, do we have a deal or do I have the honor of chopping off that beautiful head of yours?" He asked, bringing his hand down from the wall again and let his fingertips stroke Cassia's neck. Biting her bottom lip, she slapped it away as she glared daggers. She was slowly getting her courage back and it was mixing with her fiery temper.

"You're bluffing and I will never do what you say, Lion." Cassia spat at him, ducking under the arm that was still on the wall to storm away. She was feeling very proud of herself for standing up against him instead of wishing the floor would open and swallow her up. At least until..

"What if I told you that the Starks would suffer for protecting you?" Jaime questioned, making her stop dead in her tracks. She hadn't thought of that. She didn't realize that her presence in Winterfell would cost the Starks their very lives if her secret was found out. He chuckled sinisterly as he slithered behind her and sat his hands on her shoulders, leaning forward to were his mouth was by her ear.

"Struck a nerve, have I? But yes, if I tell the King your secret, the Starks will die and so will you." He whispered to her, as she clenched her fists.

_'Damn him.'_  Cassia thought to herself, knowing that he had trapped her.

Taking her silence for a yes, Jaime smiled.

"I expect a dance with you tonight, little Dragon." He said, before kissing the side of her head as she cringed away with a look of disgust on her face.

She listened to his footsteps move away, waiting for a door to close. And when she heard one close, Cassia broke into a run out of the Guest keep back to where her room was. That used to be her mothers.

As soon, she sat down at her vanity as Spirit ran in obviously seeing her running outside, sensing that something was wrong as the ebony Direwolf laid its head on her lap to comfort her. After that man touched her cheek, her neck and then kissed her temple, she felt dirty. Then, Vanya came in with a confused look on her face.

"Cassia, what's wrong?" The tanned girl asked, seeing the distress in her friends face and watching as tears began to fall from the Dragon wolf's eyes.

"Draw me a bath, Vanya." Cassia said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"The feast is in two hours, Cas.." Vanya was cut off when Cassia looked up at her with her mismatched eyes looking brighter from crying.

**_"Please!"_ **

* * *

**Two hours later - The Great Hall**

Cassia was fresh and clean, smelling of Roses after having taken her bath earlier. She just felt so dirty after Jaime had touched her before and from having agreed to do whatever he wants her to so, he doesn't tell King Robert her true identity.

She was sitting next to Sansa, who was speaking with the young Princess as she sipped her wine. Yes, she was allowed to drink wine as she was old enough too. Her Mismatched eyes looked around the full room and spotted the King and Ned sitting together, as well as the Queen and Catelyn doing the same. Robb was sitting next to Theon, looking back at her with young love raising his goblet to her.

Forcing a smile, Cassia did the same before hearing Princess Myrcella giggle and she had a feeling it was at her.

"What's so funny, Princess?" She asked with a soft smile. She knew that it probably wasn't that serious, seeing as the girl was only eight. Though she did look old for her age, Myrcella looked ten at the least.

"The way you and Robb act is just adorable to witness. The way he looks at you, is the way I would want my future Prince to look at me when I'm older. You should marry him." Myrcella told her in her childlike innocence towards life and love. Cassia wished that she was still like that but, she knew that being Rhaegar Targaryen's bastard wouldn't guarantee happiness in life. Not while Robert Baratheon is King.

"Yes, Cassia, marry Robb. I would love for you to be my sister." Sansa sided with a Princess, not making it any better.

Luckily before she could answer the young girls, the young Stark girl's forehead was hit by a spoonful of food. Cassia slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing while everyone else did. Looking over at Robb getting up and picking up Arya, she knew where it had came from.

Knowing that as she was off the hook, she got up to search for Jon when she walked into someone's back. Of course, it was Jaime Lannister when she saw the blonde hair and green eyes when he turned around.

"Inpatient for that dance, are you, Cassia?" He mused, taking her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. The Dragonwolf wanted in vain to hit him but, she knew that would result with her head on a platter so, she decided against it.

"It's wonderful to know that you actually know my first name, Ser Jaime." She stated with venom dripping on every last word. The King slayer chuckled, liking the fact that she was showing her fire as he lead her to dance with the others.

As they danced, Cassia couldn't help but notice Queen Cersei glaring green daggers at her and not wanting it to be obvious that she saw her, she turned her head towards the man.

"Your sister doesn't seem happy that you're dancing with me." She said then, seeing Robb come back and find her dancing with a Lannister. He glared at Jaime as he sat down next to the Greyjoy.

"Neither does your Robb."Jaime said back, causing her to dig her nails into his hand slightly causing him to hiss from the pain and chuckle at her fire and iron.

"He is not mine." Cassia defended, knowing that he was her cousin and felt sick whenever someone though that she was with him.

"As for Cersei, she's clearly envious of anyone more beautiful than herself. Which I must say, with your lilac and gray eyes, black and platinum hair, you are the most stunning thing in this room by far." Jaime complimented her as she fought the urge to blush and failed horribly.

As much as she hated to admit it, she liked him complimenting her. There was no denying that he was handsome but, he is a Lannister.

_'What am I thinking? This man and his family basically killed your family almost to extinction. If he should be anything, he should be seen as a monster.'_ Cassia mentally told herself, as the dance ended and he leaned down to where his mouth was next to her ear.

"Good dragon, you live to raise another day." Jaime said, kissing her cheek this time before walking away to leave her alone in the middle of the floor.

Blinking her mismatched eyes for a couple moments, she looked over at Robb and saw him practically fuming with Theon trying to calm him down. Instead of worrying herself about him at the moment, she decided to speak with Lord Ned Stark.

Walking over to him, Cassia curtsied before the King and stood up.

"Lord Stark, there is something I would like speak to you about. In private, please." She mused, gesturing towards the doors.

"Of course, Cassia. Excuse me, your grace." Ned excused himself from King Robert, bowing before they walked out of the Great Hall.

"The study would be best for private matters." He stated as she nodded and they made their way to the study. And when they got there, he opened the door and let her go in first.

"You lied to me, Lord Stark." Cassia let out the very moment that Uncle Ned closed the door of the study after entering himself. He looked at her with a puzzled look in his face.

"What have I lied about?" He asked causing her to turn around and glare her mismatched eyes at him.

"I know why you called me Lyanna, when I first rode into Winterfell. Why you said that I looked like a Lyanna as well. It is because Lyanna Stark, your sister, is my Mother! Why did you say that you didn't know who my Mother was when I asked you? Why did you lie?" Cassia questioned her newfound Uncle, who had looked as though he was in pain when he realized what the matter was.

"I was trying to protect you." Ned stated to defend himself.

"That was not protecting me. Only shadowing the truth." She told him, taking a step closer to him.

"And since I know who my Mother is, I can ask you this. I had a dream, going back to the day I was born. I'm guessing either the Gods or my Mother wanted me to uncover my life mystery but, there was another baby, a boy, besides myself that had black hair and gray eyes, Eira took me before you came leaving him. Was Jon Snow that baby? Is he my twin brother?" Cassia asked, watching as Ned nodded his head.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH-DUH-DUUUNNNNNN!!  
> lol made it to ten chapters, woooo!!


	11. Emotions are high..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just little mild drama within the family of Stark..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get to updating! Work and RL has been a little much lately but, I managed to get this chapter all edited and up!
> 
> LOL It's hilarious to me how long it takes me to go through one chapter and modify it. And slightly embarrassing reading how I was writing my stories years ago.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

_"Yes"_

* * *

That was her answer to Jon being her brother. And not just her brother, her twin to be exact. As a smile spread across Cassia's face, it brought one to Ned's.

"Does he know? Can I tell him?" She asked, nearly bursting at the seams to run out the door and find him. Sadly, the smile faded from the older man's face when she asked. That lead to him shaking his head at the young lady's request.

"I'm deeply sorry, Cassia but no. You can't." Ned told her, making her so confused and sad at the same time.

"Why not? He deserves to know that he has a blood sibling and that someone else besides you, loves him." She stated, feeling her heart break because she couldn't tell her only blood sibling in the world that he wasn't alone in the world and that she loved him.

"Have you seen the way your Lady Wife treats him? Does she even know that Jon is her nephew and not your bastard?" Cassia became to rant out her rage that had replaced her sadness. After all the weeks that she's been in Winterfell, she has noticed the looks of hate and resentment that Lady Stark tossed at poor Jon Snow. And she absolutely hated it.

"I promised your Mother to keep him safe. And the safest way was to.." Lord Stark was cut off by his Dragonwolf niece.

"Lie." She hissed, clenching her fists. Despite him being an honest man the majority of his life, he did hold a rather big lie under his belt. A pained look appeared on his face as he sighed.

"Lie and say that he was my bastard. That was the only way I knew he would be safe." He told her, causing her to roll her mismatched eyes.

"How? He's still known as a bastard." Cassia mused watching him walk towards the door. Obviously to get back to the feast before anything happened. Knowing the King, anything was bound to.

His hand was on the handle when Ned looked back at her.

"Because to live as a Stark bastard was far more safer than to live as a Targaryen. You should know this, Cassia. Now, when you speak to him, do not tell him that you are his sister. I don't know how he'll take this sort of news since he wants to go to the Wall." He explained, turning her attention to a new subject when he mentioned The Wall.

"What?" She asked out of pure shock. Within the blink of an eye, she ran past her uncle and left the room holding her dress up slightly so, she doesn't trip.

"Cassia!"

* * *

**The Stables**

She made it to the stables where she had overhead Jon going to during the feast and found him there, hitting a dummy with his sword.

"Jon, what is this I hear of you wanting to join the Night's Watch?" Cassia asked with her emotions in her breathless voice from running, causing him to turn towards her with his eyes wide looking confused for a moment.

"My Uncle Benjen is a ranger and I want to be like him." He slowly explained as she rolled her mismatched eyes while shaking her head.

"But what about you? Don't you want a wife? Children, instead of watching your siblings grow, marry and have some of their own?" She was trying her very best to get him to change his mind. But, if he was anything like her, he was going to be stubborn.

"Who would want me, Cassia? What woman would want her children to bear my name?" Jon said back out of self loathing. It both saddened and angered her.

"A woman wouldn't care what name her children would have, if she truly loved you." Cassia told him as she moved closer to him, picking a piece of cotton from the dummy off of his shoulder. 

"If Robb wasn't trying to court you, would you think of loving and marrying me?" Jon asked, looking down at her with his dark gray eyes.

_'If I wasn't your sister then yes.'_  She thought to herself wanting to say just that. But, instead had to say something that she hated.

"Maybe, I don't know. It's.." Cassia was interrupted by him growling as he moved away from her.

"See? Even another bastard doesn't want me." He stated before hacking at the dummy once more.

"Jon, that's not the reason. I'm.." She trailed off, trying to quickly think of what to say. And trying to make sure that it wouldn't anger him more like her last comment did. Her brother turned around glaring daggers, causing her to flinch slightly from the intensity. It was clear to her that they were related, they were slow to anger but, when they were mad, it was rather terrifying.

"You're what, Cassia?"

Trying to think, she heard a noise of amusement and looked to her left to see the Imp, Tyrion Lannister with a goblet of wine in hand, standing there looking at the two.

"Leaving. We'll speak of this later." She said as she turned and walked away.

"I shall be counting the minutes, Lady Ravenfyre." Jon mocked her making her stop and glare her lilac and gray eyes over her shoulder at her brother before continuing towards the hall for the feast. Only faster.

* * *

**Tyrion's view**

_'What an interesting and enchanting girl.'_ Tyrion mentally mused, watching the young lady walk away taking in her mismatched eyes as well as her curls. When he first saw her next to the Stark bastard, he was trying to figure out which two houses could create such a beauty.

The Targaryen house was the first to come to mind, because of the silver side of her hair and dark lilac eye. But, it was the gray eye and black hair that threw him off surprisingly. And usually, he's pretty good at figuring out someone's house by just looking at them.

No matter, he drunk from his cup of wine turning back to the bastard named Snow.

* * *

**Cassia's view**

Cassia couldn't believe that Jon had mocked her like that. Yes, he used her false name to keep her true identity a secret in front of a stranger but, still. What really hurt was the tone he used. She made her way back to the Great Hall door about to go into the feast when she saw that Robb was waiting there. He didn't look too happy when he saw her.

"Oh Robb, why are you standing out here and not enjoying the feast?" She asked with a smile, doing her best to hide the fact that she was upset.

"Why were you dancing with Jaime Lannister before?" Robb questioned her out of the blue, catching her completely off guard. Trying to hide her emotions went flying away in that second. Never mess with a Dragon Wolf whose nerves are all ready on edge.

"Am I not allowed to dance with whom I please? Last I checked, I was a free woman and you were not my betrothed." Cassia hissed, putting her hands on her ample hips.

"I might as well be just to keep you alive and safe, Cassia. I don't want to see anything happen to you, I think I love you." He told her taking hold of one of her hands to pull her close, causing her temper to flare up more.

"I don't need you to protect me, Robb and I.. Don't love you the way you possibly love me." She said, pausing at the end of her sentence while trying to keep her voice under control, feeling the Dragon blood rush and boil in her veins. The young wolf of the Starks looked at her with hurt in his eyes before shaking his head.

"Wh-why did you let me kiss you then?" He asked her which was the breaking point of her patience.

"I didn't know what to do and also because I didn't know that I was your cousin, Robb! When I went into the crypts today, I found out that Lyanna Stark was my mother." Cassia stated, whispering what she had done earlier that day as she tried to calm her nerves. There was total silence between the two of them, she kept her eyes on his face to see how he was reacting.

"I love you like a brother and I do care about you. I didn't mean to lead you on if I did, I'm truly sorry. Please, don't let this effect our relationship as cousins and friends.." She trailed off, taking in his expression that had went from shock to ill looking to emotionless.

He didn't answer her at all as he walked past her to open the door to the feast, most likely to avoid her for the remainder of the night. Hearing the door close, Cassia put her face in her hands, she couldn't begin to believe all that has happened tonight. Her blood brother was going to the Wall, her cousin was falling in love with her. And to make matters worse, she had made a deal with the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister, to keep him for telling the King.

Once she composed herself for what she hoped to be the final time for the night, she went back into the feast and sat back at the table with Sansa and the Princess Myrcella. And much to her displeasure, all three Lannisters were staring at her. Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion. The Queen was glaring at her, out of pure jealously. The Kingslayer was watching her, thinking how the Gods work in mysterious ways to place her there in Winterfell. And the Imp was simply studying her, still trying to figure out what other House aside from Targaryen could she be apart of, going by her features.


	12. The Climber Falls..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell for the title of this chapter, you know what's going to happen..

**Next Morning**

The young Targaryen was just waking up, her mismatched eyes blinking the sleep away before she sitting up in her bed. Spirit, laying at her feet, lifted her head, watching her mistress with her crimson eyes. Everything that happened last night during the feast ran through Cassia's head and she wanted so badly to go back to change things.

She wanted to go back to tell Jon that she was his sister and that he was a Targaryen, not a Stark. But, she knew that Ned was right deep down. The life of a Stark Bastard was indeed less dangerous than the life of a Targaryen one.

"What am I supposed to do, Spirit? I can't go to him and tell him that I'm his twin, that we were separated by birth." She stated, reaching back behind her head to undo her black and silver hair that was in a braid.

The black wolf just stared back at her, whimpering slightly as if telling her what to do. Cassia nodded while getting out of the bed to start her day. And of course, as if on cue Vanya entered and helped her get ready.

* * *

**One hour later - Stables**

"I knew I would find you here." Cassia mused, walking into the stables to find Jon feeding Grimm. He saw her and started towards the other exit but, was stopped when she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Jon, let me explain please." She told him, wanting to make things right after almost saying that no one, not even herself wanted to love him.

"Explain what, Cassia? You made it clear last night, no one will love me." He growled out, causing her to roll her eyes and pull him into an open, empty stable.

"I do love you. But, in a different way." She was starting to explain but, he looked as though he was about to cut her off again. As it was beginning to get on her nerves, she slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Would you be quiet and listen to what I have to say before jumping to conclusions? I love you but, as my cousin." Cassia finally got it out, taking her hand away when she said the last word. Jon looked at her with his brows raised, looking surprised. This time he stayed quiet, knowing that there had to be more.

"When I followed your father and the King into the crypts, I found out there that Lyanna Stark was my mother. So, that makes me your cousin, as well as Robb's and the others. However when I told him that last night, he just ran back into the feast without saying a word because he confessed to falling for me. I think he hates me now." She finished explaining everything, leaving out the part that she was actually his twin sister. Even though it was killing her on the inside, not telling him.

"He'll be over it soon, just give him time. Robb just feels a little angry at himself for falling in love with his cousin. Not to mention disgusted." Jon said with a chuckle and a shrug of his shoulders, making her feel a little better.

"Thanks. So, I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore?" Cassia asked, praying to the Old Gods that he wasn't. When he embraced her, tickling her sides in the process almost making her fall to her knees while laughing, sufficed as her answer.

"I can't stay mad at you for long, Cassia. You're like a sister to me, more so then Sansa." He told her as he stopped and just embraced her.

_'If only you knew, Jon.'_  The Dragonwolf thought to herself, her mismatched eyes locked with his dark gray ones. To keep him from wondering what she was thinking, she laughed with a bright smile.

"I have more iron then she does and I'm not obsessed with Princes. Speaking of iron, how about a sparring match?"

Jon smirked before making a run for the forge to get swords for them and she followed him.

* * *

**Two Hours Later..**

After two hours of sparring and poking fun at each other, Cassia had defeated Jon. No one was hurt because he couldn't get the real swords from the forge, he managed to get the wooden ones.

"Sore about losing to a girl?" She teased, pulling her black and silver curls free from the bun she made as she walked along side her brother to the forge to return the wooden swords.

"I let you win, let's just leave it at that." Jon was trying to get off the subject by then saying that he needed to see Robb about something. Even though she was worried about him herself, it was better for her brother to only go to see if he was still angry or had calmed down.

The young Targaryen bit her bottom lip, sighing to herself. She hated the feeling of guilt and she had been feeling that a lot lately.

With Jaime Lannister being in Winterfell after having killed her mother figure, she hated that Eira had to die protecting her instead of growing old and dying of old age in that little cottage like she always said she would.

Cassia was so consumed by her inner thoughts that she failed to notice the Queen walk up beside her.

"Your fighting style reminds me of Rhaegar Targaryen and how he would spar like that, young Ravenfyre." Cersei stated, startling her causing her to jump and spin around. Seeing that it was it was the Queen, she quickly curtsied out of respect and praying that her head would not be chopped off.

"Forgive me, your Highness for I did not hear you walk up." She apologized, raising up and looked up into the green eyes of the blonde Queen. Who was looking very enviously down at her. Knowing that she should answer her comment about her father, she tried in vein to keep a calm face.

"And I may be a distant relation to the Targaryens but, I can assure you my Queen, I am nothing like Rhaegar." Cassia told Cersei, instantly feeling her stomach churn from having to renounce her father like that. She liked to believe that she was a perfect mixture of him and her mother. That she had gotten her iron from the both of them and beauty from her mother.

"There is no denying the blood though. Their traits suit you well, making you such a unique beauty. Catching the eyes of others." The Queen said with a ghost of a smile, as she brought her hand up and brushing her fingers just over the black and platinum curls.  Letting the little hidden message linger behind the last sentence.

"Your Highness, if this is about me dancing with Ser Jaime last night I.." She was cut off by the blonde woman's laugh. She could almost feel the coldness within it.

"I've seen many faces on my brother but, I've never seen him act like he did last night. You bring out a different side of him, Cassia. Naming you, the most envied lady in all of Westeros." Cersei mused with something hidden in her green eyes before walking away from her in her red dress. Going in the direction of the Broken Tower.

Thinking nothing of her going that way and wanting to shake off the uneasy feeling she gotten, Cassia decided to go to the Godswood for a while to pray and meditate.

* * *

After spending a good bit of time praying to the Old Gods, she made her way to the stables and got Grimm all nice and ready for him to get his daily exercise for a ride.

"Spirit, what are you doing here?" The Dragonwolf asked her wolf, seeing the animal standing in the entrance way into the stables as she was lead her horse out.

Spirit wagged her tail turning her head, looking out before back at her mistress. Guessing that the beast was telling her that she wanted to go with her, Cassia laughed while straddling Grimm.

"Come on then." She encouraged, kicking her horses sides to gallop away into the woods. Unknowingly going around the Broken Tower.

Cassia rode about for about five minutes until she heard a thud behind her, followed by a sickening crack. Spirit ran towards the noise and started barking and howling. Curious of what the Direwolf had found, she rode over to where Spirit had ran to just see that her wolf was sitting next to Bran's body laying lifelessly on the ground.

Swiftly jumping from her horse, she knelt down next to Bran and began to scream.

"HELP! SOME BODY PLEASE, HELP!" She screamed with her mismatched eyes looking around, praying that someone would hear her and come when she saw a rock fall from above from out the corner of her eye. Bringing her eyes up, she saw a blur of blonde hair move from the window of the tower. It was a dark blonde as well. Just like Jaime's.

_'That no good bastard.'_  Cassia thought to herself, crying out for help still.

By this time, people had heard her and came running, quickly caring to the little Lord Stark. Hodor gently picked him up and carried him off to the main castle while she stayed behind, inwardly fuming from what she was suspecting.

The Dragonwolf was going to pay a little visit to the Golden Lion.


	13. Tears..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another deal is made and more tears are shed..

When Bran was safely placed in his room with everyone tending to him and his family worrying about him, Cassia thought it best to sneak away and find a certain Lannister Captain of the Kingsguard. Blending into the shadows surprisingly well with the silver curls on the right side of her head, she managed to get into the Guest's Keep without being seen. She actually got there just in time as she watched the Kingslayer walk into his room, coming into the keep from the opposite way. Thank the old Gods.

Biting back a smile of luck, the Dragonwolf quietly yet swiftly got to his door, opening it slowly to peep in to see where he was in the room. He had his back to the door, sitting on his bed holding his head in his hands. Perfect.

Opening the door more, Cassia jumped inside the room and closed it behind her quietly. Tip toeing over to the bed, she crawled onto it and rested her hands on his shoulders. Massaging his muscles causing him to groan slightly and chuckle.

"Mhmm, I thought you had enough in the Broken Tower.." She fought the urge to hit him just for having sex with someone while in someone else's home, seeing at as the ultimate disrespect. She stayed calm before leaning forward to put her lips next to his ear.

"Expecting someone else, Ser Jaime?" Cassia softly whispered, resisting the urge to laugh when he jumped away and turned around to see her there with venom in her mismatched eyes.

The expression on his handsome face was too much, the shock of seeing her on his bed as well as in his room. Soon enough, a smirk curved his lips and Gods, did she wanted to slap it off. Especially after what happened to Bran.

"What brings you to my.." Jaime's seducing was cut short by the raising her hand to silence him.

"I saw you at the top of the Broken Tower. You were the one who pushed Bran." She stated as she got off the bed towards him, just for him to grab her and cover her mouth with his hand. He didn't want anyone to hear if they were passing by the room.

"Say one more word and I'll have your head." He growled at her causing her to hiss back at him, forcing his hand off her face as well as the one off her arm.

"I could have yours for what you just did. What caused you to do such a thing? To murder an innocent child? I know you succeed in killing Eira but, for you Ser, that is a new level low." Cassia told him with tears welling up in her eyes. After mentioning both Bran and Eira in the same sentence, it made her heart clench and ache.

"How can you say that she was innocent? She was hiding you from the King, that made her a criminal." Jaime mused, looking down at black and silver haired young lady in front of him. He took hold of her waist, pulling her closer to him to where they were chest to chest.

* * *

** _Jaime's pov_ **

"And I'd choose my words wisely, little Targaryen. I can still tell the King about you." He whispered into Cassia's ear, letting his lips brush against the tip of it causing her to flinch away from the very touch.

_'Why can I not resist her? As much as her iron irritates me, I long for her more then I've ever wanted Cersei..'_  He wondered as his green eyes took in the Targaryen's beauty while she struggled, trying to get away from him.

"You forget, Lannister.." She trailed off, finally getting free of his grip again and move towards the nearby desk to try and put distance between them. However, Jaime was still admiring her fire and beauty, watching her.

* * *

_** Cassia's pov ** _

Once she was a safe distance away from the Lion, she smirked at him.

"I know it was you who pushed Bran from the window, your hair was a dead giveaway. Not too many blondes like you here in Winterfell." She explained to him, turning her attention towards a lite candle on the desk, letting her fingers play with the flame. Cassia felt slight heat but, no intense heat like most would feel.

"Will you stop saying that?" He asked, looking at the door thinking that someone may be listening.

"Only if you confess to it." She stated, not looking away from the candle.

"All right, yes. I shoved Bran out the window of the Broken Tower, happy?" Jaime confessed as Cassia pinched the wick of the candle to kill the flame, finally looking up and smiling at the Kingslayer.

"Very. Now, I can make a deal of my own with you." She mused, receiving a confused look from the Lion.

"Stay away from me or I will tell the Starks that you tried to kill Bran." Cassia explained as she made her way towards the door. Setting her hand on the knob, she looked back at the green eyed Lion, waiting for his answer. And just like that, he was back to his old self again, smiling devilishly at her.

"Pray the Seven Gods can hold me back then, little Dragon." He said back, making her shake her head at him as she opened the door and left.

* * *

_**Two days later..** _

Bran was healing but was in a coma, unfortunately. So until he awakens, Lady Catelyn is going to stay in Winterfell with him while Ned, Arya, Sansa and Cassia traveled to King's Landing as Lord Stark was named the new Hand of the King. The Dragonwolf was not happy about today because Jon was leaving for the Wall as well and right when she needs her Wolf the most, Spirit has yet to be seen. Most likely off somewhere with Ghost, being with her brother one last time too.

"I need to find Jon." Cassia suddenly said, standing up from Sansa's bed to leave as she was supposed to be helping the redhead make her final decisions on what dresses to bring to impress Joffery.

She ignored whatever Sansa had to say while leaving the room and went straight to the Godswood. It was there, she found Ghost and Spirit playing. As well as her twin brother watching them, chuckling to himself.

"Brother!" She exclaimed, running over to him. He wasn't at all confused because after a while, they decided when they were alone to call each other either brother and sister. Since they had become so close, unfortunately she still couldn't tell him about them actually being siblings. As far as he knows, she was merely his cousin.

"Sister!" Jon greeted as he turned just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms to wrap her arms around his neck. Smiling down at her, he span her around a couple times before stopping, staying in the embrace.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Jon. You're my family, I don't want to lose you so soon after finding you." Cassia told him while a few stray tears streamed down her cheeks onto his cloak. Feeling him wipe the tears away, he kissed her forehead in comfort.

"I know but, I want to prove that I am worthy of a Stark. Despite being only a bastard." He explained to her as she sniffled.

"But going to the Wall is not the way! Not with those murderers and rapists." She stated in a huff, hitting his chest lightly with her fists.

"I have Ghost, remember? He will watch over me just as much as Spirit will watch over you in King's Landing. And the Old Gods will protect us, no matter where we go. Remember that, little Wolf Dragon." As much as Jon was trying to keep the moment sentimental, he ruined it very much because when he called her that. Hearing that caused Cassia to burst into laughter.

"It's Dragonwolf, Jon. Use your head, imagine a black wolf with glowing red eyes and the wings of a Dragon. With fire coming out its mouth. That, dear brother, is me. Remember that I'm stronger than I look." Cassia explained to him with a grin on her face.

"Are you saying that you breathe fire now?" He jested while laughing, watching her shrug her shoulders.

"Depends on my mood." She stated before a bell rang out. It was a warning sound for the Royal family leaving for King's Landing. Only thirty more minutes before they all would leave for King's Landing..

"Let's go tell Bran our goodbyes."

Poor Bran. Since she found him by the tower, he was thought dead for a while but he was still breathing. He was simply now crippled and comatose. She hated Jaime for what he did.

* * *

_**Bran's room** _

Cassia and Jon walked into Bran's room to see Lady Stark there at her son's bedside, holding his hand. Catelyn saw the Targaryen there and smiled before glaring at the Snow with vicious hatred.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a completely cold voice, one that shocked the Dragonwolf. How can a woman who was normally so kind and gentle, sound so heartless.

"I came to see Bran. To say goodbye." Jon told her, looking down at the floor.

"You've said it. Now go away." Catelyn Stark was unknowingly making Cassia very mad right now with how she was treating her blood.

"Please." He started move towards the other side of the bed but, was stopped again by Lady Stark.

"I told you to leave. We don't want you here."

The Dragonwolf was by the door, biting her tongue. Wanting no more then to lash it at the Lady, hating how her brother was being treated.

"He's my brother." Jon spoke to her before bending down to the young Stark in bed and telling him his goodbyes. The whispers were so soft that Cassia couldn't hear.

When he stood up straight, Catelyn uttered something to him that was the last straw to her.

"It should have been you."

Jon looked heart broken and mad all at the same time while turning away to leave the room, muttering something about saying goodbye to Arya.

"I'll see you in the courtyard then." Cassia told him with a slight smile and got a nod in return before the door was closed behind him. Then she turned towards the Lady Stark, with a look of disgust and anger in her mismatched eyes.

"How dare you." She lowly said to Catelyn, who shaking her head.

"Cassia, you wouldn't understand. He is a my husband's bastard, I should not have to show him any kindness." Lady Stark stated, causing her blood to boil within her.

"I do understand! I understand that you feel betrayal every time you gaze  
at him! But he has never known a Mother's love because of you!" Cassia's voice was increasingly getting louder as she let her anger out.

Seeing the mixture of fear and shock in the older Lady's eyes pleased her. And before she could say anything else..

"Cassia." Ned Stark spoke, catching the young Targaryen off guard entering the room.

Biting her lip to fight back the angry tears that threatened to fall from her mismatched eyes, she was begging him with them to tell his wife to truth but, seeing him shake his head made her want to scream. Swallowing back her words, Cassia turned towards the Lady Stark while glaring daggers.

"After seeing how you treat Jon makes me wonder if Elia Martell would have treated me the same." She said, walking over to Bran in bed to kiss his forehead. Whispering her goodbyes and leaving the room. Not looking at either her Uncle or his wife.

* * *

Swiftly making her way to the Crypts, she went straight to her Mother's grave and leaned against the stone wall. Just looking up at Lyanna, letting the tears in her eyes fall freely.

"Mother, I know you have seen the way Catelyn has treated your son. My brother. You don't know how much I wanted to scream that he was my twin to her, that he was my blood. It's deplorable how she treats him, it's like he's not even human to her. Just something vile and foreign." Cassia stated, wiping her rosy cheeks dry of the tears. There was silence in the crypts for a few moments before she let out a sigh.

"Grant me strength on this journey and my stay in King's Landing. Jaime Lannister knows who I am and I fear for the worst in the South for our family." She mused, her gray and lilac eyes on the floor. Then she saw a glowing white dress appear in front of her. Raising her eyes, she looked up to see her Mother in the flesh with a laurel of blue roses on her head.

**"My daughter.."** Lyanna started, bringing up her hand to caress her only daughter's cheek. Once she felt that she was solid, Cassia almost flew into the arms of the She Wolf only to have her black and platinum curls stroked.

**"I know you worry for Jon but, he will be safe under both my watch and Ghost. Direwolves have special connections to the Starks, how do you think we can withstand the harsh cold of the North? Just as the Targaryens have Dragon's blood, we are said to have the blood of Wolves. And our Direwolves will follow their Masters to the grave if they have to. As for King's Landing.."** She calmed Cassia as well as her worries before trailing off. Putting her hand underneath the Dragonwolf's chin to lift up, her gray eyes locked with mismatched ones of her child.

**"I know you fear the South because of what happened to me but, don't be afraid. I met your Father in Harrenhal and everything that happened afterwards.. I do wish I had met your Father first before Robert, maybe everything would have turned out different for everyone. I still remember the song Rhaegar sang to me that night, that song played through my head when I gave birth to you and your brother. Still brought a tear to my eye."** Speaking of the memory made Lyanna's eyes well with unshed tears. Taking a deep breath to relax herself, she smiled down at Cassia and laid a kiss on her forehead.

**"But there's no need to worry, Cassia. You're a Dragonwolf and know this.. Rhaegar and I love you and Jon so very much and will always be watching over you both."** With those words, the She Wolf vanished from her sight.

"Cassia, it's almost time to leave!" It was Arya, at the top of the stairway going down into the crypt.

"I'll be right there!"

She quickly lite a candle in front of Lyanna's statue before taking off towards the opening. Once she got there, she stopped and looked back with a tearful smile.

"I love you both also."

* * *

**_The Courtyard_**   

Cassia followed Arya who was waiting for her in a dress that she could easily tell that the little tomboy wasn't happy about, yet she saw a small smile on her face.

"May I ask why you seem so happy in a dress, Arya?" She teased the girl whom was like a little sister to her.

"Promise that you won't tell Father but.. Jon gave my first sword!" Arya exclaimed with joy, jumping with glee and seeing the excitement made Cassia laugh.

"All great swords must have a name. What did you name it?" She asked, wanting to know because she knew that the young Stark girl wanted to be more then just a Lady in her life.

"Needle, swift and small." She told the Dragonwolf making her laugh more so.

"Like you!" She mused, bending over and tickling the young Lady Stark's sides before running towards the horses and the carriages.

As Arya went over to Sansa to the carriage, Cassia stood by her horse when Robb came up to her for the first time in the past couple days after the feast.

"I apologize for the way I reacted and not speaking to you. I.." He was stopped by her embracing him.

"Needed time, I know. And I wish I had known sooner so, you wouldn't have been hurt." She stated with a weak smile when she pulled away.

The young Wolf smiled sheepish nodding.

"Take care of yourself, Cassia Ravenfyre." Robb said his goodbye making her smile. She knew that he wanted to say her true name. Targaryen but unfortunately, Queen Cersei and Prince Joffery had just walked past them.

"You as well, Robb Stark." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before walking over to Jon Snow who was also approaching with his horse.

Leaving them to have their brotherly moment, Cassia turned to make sure that the saddle on Grimm was right. The black Stallion turned his head and nudged his Mistresses hand, making her smile and pet along his nose.

"Take of her, Grimm. I'm counting on you." Jon told the horse, coming up beside her causing the Dragonwolf to laugh.

"He will. He and Spirit will take very good care of me and with all honestly? Who in their right mind would try to approach a girl with a black horse and direwolf? People will think me a Witch and stay away." She said before being taken in her twin's arms. Her gray cloak stood out against his black.

"Be careful and brave, sister." Hearing him say that made her want to cry. But, she swallowed back the feeling for there had been too many tears shed today.

"Be careful and brave as well, brother."

Sharing smiles one last time, the two mounted their horses. When Cassia trotted past her Uncle Benjen towards the carriage, she heard him whisper her Mother's name thinking that she was her.

Wanting him to know that she had heard him, she looked over at him and gave him a soft smile before making sure that Spirit got into the back of the carriage with her sisters, Lady and Nymeria.

"She rides like a Northmen as well. You were right, Ned. She has her Wolves blood and iron."

The three Wolves were safely in the carriage before they set off onto the Kingsroad. Lord Stark with his niece and daughters were following the Royal family to King's Landing while Jon Snow followed Uncle Benjen to the Wall.

Little did the Targaryen Twins know that both their lives were going to change when they reached their destinations.


	14. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Jaime! Tricking her again!

Cassia with her newly found Uncle Ned as well as cousins Sansa and Arya traveled the Kingsroad with the Royal family and have been for the past three weeks. She has spent the majority of the journey, comforting the hopeless romantic Sansa. Whom was now mourning the loss of her Direwolf, Lady since the Queen had her killed because of what had happened with Prince Joffery by the Trident when they stopped earlier in that day. Spirit mourned the loss of a sister as well, howling at the moon whether it was full or not somehow trying to let her brothers know.

Arya was a little sad herself because her Wolf Nemeria had ran off somehow but, the Dragonwolf knew what really happened in her heart. That it was somehow connected to the the brat Prince, the little tomboy had set her Direwolf free to save her from meeting the same fate of Lady did.

_'If Sansa finds out, she will never forgive Arya.'_   Cassia thought to herself, looking at the two sisters with her mismatched eyes from Grimm's back outside of the carriage. Ned had been trying to get her to ride in the carriage before they reach King's Landing because it wasn't proper for a Lady to ride a horse like she was but, she refused. Of course, he accepted as much. She was hard headed, just like her Mother.

"How did you find that necklace?" Was the question that had to be flying around his head since he saw it around her neck, when she was riding close enough to the carriage. Looking down at it for a moment, Cassia looked back at him.

"When I was put in my new room before the Royal family arrived, I was looking around and found it under my bed in wooden box. I looked around for a little bit and found the key to it, when I opened it the necklace was inside. Along with the laurel of Winter roses, given to Lyanna by my father." She explained in a whisper, keeping her eyes on her Uncle's face to see his reaction when she mentioned the crown. He was in awe.

"She kept it preserve after all these years?" He received a nod in return as she turned her head to look ahead, trying to hide the small smile on her face.

"Apparently she loved him more." Cassia could easily tell when she remembered the look on her mother's face when she saw her in the Crypt before leaving. How she spoke of Rhaegar and the night she fell in love with him.

* * *

_**One hour away from Kingslanding..** _

"Cassia, please just humor me and ride the rest of the way in the carriage." Uncle Ned was trying his best to get her to behave like a Southern Lady.

"I'm not a Southerner, my Lord Stark and it's better for them to know that now then later." She refused his offer with a light laugh and even rode ahead to prove her point. Arya, from inside the carriage, was giggling and watching in admiration at the Princess of Love and Beauty.

Her silver and black curls shined underneath the sun, her lilac and gray eyes sparkling with a rebellious spirit that the King noticed when Cassia was seen coming up behind him. His heart ached as he was reminded of his Lyanna.

"Careful, Lady Ravenfyre. There are robbers who sometimes wait for defenseless young women to happen by and attack them." Jaime Lannister mused, noticing her as well and she could easily tell that he was only trying to scare her.

"I'm not so easily scared, Ser Jaime." She tried her best not to sound annoyed with him, even if the sound of his voice was started to sound pleasing to her ears. Instantly, she was praying to the old Gods that he would take heed to the deal that they had made and stay away from her. Surely the Queen was not in the mood for seeing his twin brother's head chopped off by Ned Stark when it's revealed that he pushed Bran.

"The South is far different from the North, my Lady. Myths and stories can do no harm but people.. They are another kind of evil."

_'My, my, aren't you telling the truth, you golden bastard.'_

And just in that moment, as if on cue, two men sprang from the bushes and went for her. One grabbed her, pulling her from off Grimm's back, though he regretted doing so when the black beast reared back and punched his hooves out trying to hit him.

"CASSIA!" Sansa and Arya screamed from inside their carriage, looking out the windows at their cousin who was struggling against the man holding her as the other man held a dagger to her throat.

"Well well, what a lovely little poppet. Bringin' a new whore for your pleasure, my King Robert?" The robber holding her mused with a familiar voice.

_"Dragon bitch sprouted wings and flew over!"_

These were the men who accompanied Jaime Lannister that night Cassia was forced from her home, the night that Eira was killed for hiding her. He must have set this up.

With fresh rage flowing through her veins that felt like both ice and fire in her blood, she swiftly kicked the man holding the knife in a tender area between his legs causing him to bend forward in pain as he held that area. She reared her head back to hit the man holding her in the nose to make him let go of her.

Noticing that the other man had dropped his dagger, Cassia picked it up and span around to stab the lackey that held her when she saw the point of a sword sticking out of him already. Blood beginning to bubble out of his wounds. Looking behind the man she saw Jaime, holding the hilt of the sword.

"You little bitch, I'll skin ya!" The one she kicked was up and ready to put his hands to be around her neck as he charged towards her.

"Down!" Jaime yelled at her, pulling his sword out of the corpse and swinging it towards her. The young Targaryen ducked down onto the dirt road to avoid the sword and stayed down as she felt something warm fall onto her cloak.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the body of the man falling over with no head and his head landing beside her on the ground.

"I told you, Cassia. People are another kind of evil but, there will always be people like me to cut them down to protect young maidens such as yourself." The Lannister Lion stated as he helped her to her feet as she fought the urge to glare at him for setting this whole scenario up to where she would be back in his debt again.

"I am in your debt, Ser Jaime. What can I do to repay you for your bravery?" She asked, keeping her fiery anger at bay gazing up at him with a grateful smile. She was beginning to be a good little actress.

"There is no need. As long as you are safe, that is enough for me. Though I will be collecting my payment once we reach Kingslanding." Jaime told her, whispering the last part against the skin of her hand when he brought it up to kiss.  It may have fallen on deaf ears on those around them but, she heard him clear as day and fought the urge to slap him.

_'Curse him.'_   Cassia thought to herself as she mounted Grimm once again, taking off her cloak to leave on the side of the road when the King yelled for everyone to press on.

The rest of the way, she stayed back with her family. Mentally cursing herself for playing into his hands, having him save her. Though she did cause the men some pain that most women of the South would probably have never done.

* * *

**_Jaime's pov_ **

_'She is truly a Dragon.'_   He was thinking of how her mismatched eyes flared with rage when she fought back against his men. Her black and silver curls whirled around her like Dragon's fire yet she had the icy presence of a Wolf with her alabaster skin.

As the King ordered everyone to move on towards the Capital, his Captain of the Kingsguard was thinking of how to get his payment from the beautiful Targaryen bastard.


End file.
